Analyse d'une relation
by Tess Queen
Summary: LorelaiLuke, RoryJess et DeanOFC Lorelei à une bien drôle de surprises quand sa mère lui demande de prendre chez elle sa cousine, Tess, qui est une adolescente. Attention Star Hollow les Gilmore sont maintenant trois!
1. La première Rencontre

**Analyse d'une relation**

Genre: Romance, humour

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage de Gilmore girls ne m'appartient, même pas un tout petit bout de Dean :'(

Rating: G

Résumé: Lorelei à une bien drôle de surprises quand sa mère lui demande de prendre chez elle sa cousine, Tess, qui est une adolescente, avec Lorelai la déjanté et sexy, Rory, la brillante et belle et Tess la douce et mignonne, attention Star Hollow les Gilmore sont maintenant trois! Lorelai/Luke/, Rory/Jess et Dean/OFC

Spoilers: Jusqu'à la fin de saison 3

P .S . J'ai fait cette fic parce que j'avais un peu pitié de Dean dans la saison 3, le pauvre petit chou il a rompu avec Rory qui est maintenant avec Jess et en plus il se marie avec Lindsey, il ne mérite pas tous ses malheurs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1:**

**La première rencontre**

0o0o0o0o0

- Tu veux quoi?

- Tu as compris Lorelai! Écoute tu connais ta tante Louisa, elle est impossible à vivre! Elle a renié ta grand-mère et ton père et maintenant elle met sa fille unique à la rue!

- Je sais mais... La prendre chez moi? Maman tu sais très bien que c'est petit chez moi...

- Tu as une chambre d'amis non? Et nous paierons pour toutes les dépenses de Tess et nous te donnerons un montant d'argent pour payer la nourriture et toutes les petites choses qu'elle aura besoin.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'argent! Maman, Rory et moi on a notre vie à nous...

- Lorelai je te demande de faire une bonne action et de prendre sous ton toit une jeune fille qui en a besoin, nous la prendrions bien ici mais nous commençons à nous faire vieux pour prendre soin d'une adolescente et je ne veux pas que ce soit une bonne qui l'élève.

- Je peux au moins en discuter avec Rory?

- Bien sur, c'est sa maison à elle aussi mais essaie d'avoir bon coeur et de ne pas l'influencer à dire non.

0o0o0o0o0

- Alors voila, ma mère veut qu'on accueille ma cousine ici.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on peut mettre sa fille à la porte! Maman... On ne peut pas la laisser, elle a besoin d'une maison.

- Je sais je sais mais ça va être...

- Bizarre je sais, mais on ne peut pas la laisser...

- Je sais...

0o0o0o0o0

- Bon alors petite visite guidée de Star Hollow, ici c'est le local de Mss Patty, elle enseigne la danse, et c'est aussi ici que les réunions de la ville se font. Ensuite il y a Chez Luc, c'est mon pusher (1). Raconta Lorelai

- Donc c'est celui qui lui sert son café, dit Rory en riant.

- Et c'est ici aussi que travaille et vit le petit ami de Rory, Jess.

- Je te le présenterai tout à l'heure.

- Au fait si il te regarde comme si il se foutait que tu existes et te répond par des hum alors tout est normal!

- Il n'est pas aussi horrible que ça!

- Si il te répond avec des vrais mots là tu es devenue sa meilleure amie!

- Maman!

- Passons, ici c'est le centre de la ville le gazebo et le terrain autour sert de place publique lors des festivals de Star Hollow. Là bas c'est le Doose Market, c'est notre épicerie (2), si tu vois un homme un peu corpulent avec de la barbe et qui vient vers toi avec un grand sourire, cours!!!!

- Taylor n'est pas méchant maman!

- Non, il est ennuyant à mourir!

- Qui est Taylor? Demanda Tess.

- Le maire de la ville

- Ok

- Et par là il y a différents commerces que nous ne ferons pas tous ce soir, je t'emmènerai te montrer cette semaine, là c'est ta nouvelle école, là la librairie, ici le magasin de vidéos et maintenant on va chez Luke parce que j'ai faim et que je... Oh ... Je me sens faiblir... Besoin... De... Café...

Lorelai mit le dos de sa main sur son front et marcha en zigzag comme si ses jambes ne la portaient plus.

- Elle fait ça souvent? Demanda Tess

- Tout le temps. Répondit Rory avec un soupir.

Miss Patty regardait les trois Gilmore entrer chez Luke, la nouvelle détonnant énormément avec les deux autres. Étant d'abord plus petite que Rory, elle était toute menue et ne devait pas peser plus de 115 livres toute mouillée, et bien évidemment sa chevelure blonde et bouclée contrastait avec le brun foncé des deux plus vieilles. Mais même si elle ne leur ressemblait pas, elle avait tout de même hérité de la beauté des Gilmore, ses yeux bleus vous donnant l'impression d'avoir un ange en face de vous. Non, cette petite là n'allait avoir aucune difficulté à s'intégrer dans cette ville, Patty en était persuadée.

0o0o0o0o0

- Salut Luke! Je te présente ma cousine Tess, elle va vivre avec nous.

- Comme si deux Gilmore ne suffisait pas à Star Hollow!

- Vous n'aurez jamais assez de Gilmore on est des femmes géniales!

Luke eu un sourire en coin et demanda:

- Alors je vous sers quoi?

- Un Cheeseburger avec une montagne de frites!

- Même chose.

- Ça fera trois!

- Et trois cafés avec ça?

- Euh non... J'aimerais avoir un chocolat chaud s'il vous plait.

Luke, Lorelai et Rory regardait maintenant Tess avec des yeux ronds.

- Euh... Pardon mais je n'aime pas le café...

Lorelai poussa un hoquètent de surprise ultra exagéré et dramatique.

- Comment est-ce possible? Demanda elle.

- Tu es bien sur que c'est une Gilmore? Demanda Luke

- Une Gilmore qui n'aime pas le café, répéta Rory avec un faux ébahissement

- C'est si bizarre que ça? Demanda Tess

- C'est du jamais vu. Répondit Lorelai. Mais tu es de la famille et nous allons donc t'accepter comme tu es, alors Luke ça sera deux cafés et un... Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça... Un chocolat chaud.

- C'est parti... Dit il en partant vers les cuisines puis il revint sur ses pas et ajouta, bienvenue à Star Hollow, Tess Gilmore.

- Merci!

C'est ce moment que choisi Jess pour entrer. Il dit un petit salut à Rory avant de l'embrasser, fit un signe de tête à Lorelai et regarda ensuite la nouvelle.

- Jess, je te présente Tess ma petite cousine, elle va vivre chez nous.

- Salut. Marmonna Jess

- Salut Jess enchantée de te rencontrer.

- C'est ça...

Puis il partit. Tess le regarda, il était plutôt mignon mais comme Lorelai lui avait dit, pas très bavard.

- Excuse le, il n'est pas super à l'aise avec les nouvelles personnes qu'il rencontre. S'excusa Rory

- Ça va, je ne suis pas fâchée du tout rassure toi, il n'a qu'à venir me voir si il veut qu'on parle.

Les trois Gilmore continuèrent de manger tout en discutant puis elles partirent chercher une vidéo, allèrent acheter de quoi se boucher les artères du coeur, donc de la nourriture ultra sucrée, avant de se rendre chez elles. Rory et Tess discutaient en mettant le film quand elles entendirent Lorelai crier.

- ON A OUBLIÉ LE SIROP DE CARAMEL!!!

- Quoi?!? On n'a tout de même pas oublié le sirop pour mettre sur les céréales au chocolat!

- Si!!! QU'EST-CE QU'ON VA FAIRE???

- Je vais aller en chercher. Proposa Tess

- Tu es sure? Tu ne vas pas te perdre?

- Non non ce n'est pas bien loin, j'ai vu où c'était tout à l'heure et ça va me faire du bien de marcher un peu

- Très bien.

Lorelai lui tendit l'argent. Tess mit sa veste puis partit. Elle pensa à sa mère, elle n s'était jamais entendu avec elle mais elle n'aurais jamais cru que... Et maintenant elle devait se faire une nouvelle vie dans cette ville. Tess se dit qu'elle avait quand même de la chance, Lorelai et Rory étaient vraiment sympa et Star Hollow était vraiment une belle ville. Sur son chemin elle remarqua que les gens lui jetaient un drôle de regard. Elle se dit que dans une petite ville comme celle-ci tout le monde devaient se connaitre et ils devaient être curieux de voir une nouvelle tête. Tess entra dans le magasin quand elle vit l'homme corpulent et barbu que Lorelai lui avait décrit se diriger vers elle.

- BIENVENUE À STAR HOLLOW TESS!

- Euh, merci...

- Je m'appelle Taylor, je suis le maire de cette merveilleuse petite ville!

- Je sais.

- Je vois que Lorelai t'as déjà parlé de moi... Pas en mal j'espère?

- ... Jamais elle oserait, répondit Tess mal à l'aise, je suis désolée mais il faut que j'y aille Lorelai m'attend à la maison...

- Bien sur bien sur, chère enfant, et encore bienvenue!!!

- Merci beaucoup...

Tess se rendit dans le coin des condiments et pris le si précieux sirop. Quand elle se retourna elle vit un garçon qui remplissait des étagères. Grand, mince, cheveux bruns et yeux bruns aussi. Tess le trouva tout de suite mignon, tellement qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était là au beau milieu de l'allée entrain de le fixer. Le dit garçon se retourna vers elle et sourit. Tess, terriblement gênée de s'être fait prendre à l'admirer, se retourna et partit très vite vers la porte, toujours avec le sirop dans les mains quand Taylor l'arrêta.

- Il faut le payer si vous le voulez!!!

- Ah oui c'est vrai...

Elle se dirigea vers la caisse, paya son achat et partit sous le regard noir de Taylor.

0o0o0o0o0

Arrivée à la maison, Tess alla dans le salon, toujours perdue dans ses pensées sur le joli garçon et tendit le sirop de caramel à Rory. Lorelai la regarda avant de lancer:

- Je connais ce regard! Tu as vu un beau garçon!!!

- Qui? Demanda Rory un sourire aux lèvres

- J'en sais rien, répondit Tess

- Décrit le, on va te le dire!

- Euh, il est très grand, les cheveux bruns mi-longs, les yeux bruns aussi... Il travaille au magasin de Taylor...

La mère et la fille se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

- Quoi? C'est un idiot c'est ça?

- Non, c'est même un très gentil garçon, dit Lorelai entre deux fous rires.

- Pourquoi vous riez alors?

- Parce que tu as certainement rencontré Dean Forester, mon ancien petit ami!

- Il a vraiment un drôle de pouvoir sur les jeunes Gilmore ce garçon!

- Je suis désolée Rory, je le regarderai plus je te le jures!!! Dit Tess affolée que Rory puisse être fâchée.

- Non surtout pas!!! Tess si il te fait craquer ne te gène pas, si on est plus ensemble c'est parce que j'aimais Jess mais vraiment Dean est un garçon formidable qui vaut la peine qu'on le connaisse.

Tess regarda Lorelai qui retenait avec peine son rire.

- Quoi? Demanda Tess amusée par la réaction de Lorelai.

- Tess et Dean son assis sur un banc et ils se font des bisooooouuuuuxxxxxx!!!

- Tu es vraiment puérile maman!

- Ça va être ton grand-père qui sera très heureux de cette nouvelle, il aime tellement Dean!!! Ajouta Lorelai en riant.

- On se calme je ne sort même pas avec lui il m'a juste sourit!

- OUUUUUUHHHHH!!!!! S'exclamèrent Lorelai et Rory en même temps.

- Tu ne sors peut-être pas avec lui maintenant mais ça viendra... Il est incapable de résister au charme des Gilmore! Dit Rory.

Finalement elles n'écoutèrent jamais le film, elles passèrent la soirée a parler de Dean, d'amour et de beaux garçons, en pyjama, pendant qu'elles mangeaient les montagnes de nourriture hyper calorique qu'elles avaient ramenés.

0o0o0o0o0

À suivre...

(1) Je ne sais pas si ce terme existe en France mais bon un pusher au Québec c'est un vendeur de drogues.

(2) Une épicerie est un magasin ou l'on achète de la nourriture.

Alors vous avez aimé???

Review SVP c'est ma motivation pour continuer!!!

Bizoux

Tess Anna

La suite bientôt!


	2. Les premiers mots

**Analyse d****'****une relation**

Genre: Romance, humour

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage de Gilmore girls ne m'appartient, même pas un tout petit bout de Dean :'(

Rating: G

Résumé: Lorelei à une bien drôle de surprises quand sa mère lui demande de prendre chez elle sa cousine, Tess, qui est une adolescente, avec Lorelai la déjanté et sexy, Rory, la brillante et belle et Tess la douce et mignonne, attention Star Hollow les Gilmore sont maintenant trois! Lorelai/Luke/, Rory/Jess et Dean/OFC

Spoilers: Jusqu'à la fin de saison 3

P .S . J'ai fait cette fic parce que j'avais un peu pitié de Dean dans la saison 3, le pauvre petit chou il a rompu avec Rory qui est maintenant avec Jess et en plus il se marie avec Lindsey, il ne mérite pas tous ses malheurs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2:**

**Les premiers mots**

Dédicace: À Ash, la première revieweuse de cette fic, tu sais, j'ai cru que je n'aurais aucune review pour cette fic. Quand tu écris certaines fics, tu le sais d'avance qu'elle vont être un succès par contre pour certaines, comme celle-ci, tu ne sais pas du tout si les gens vont apprécier parce que tu sors des sentiers battus, comme intégrer une troisième Gilmore en ne sachant pas si les gens vont te détester pour ça, alors ta review ma fait très plaisir et m'a fait tout de suite commencer le deuxième chapitre (à 12:30 du mat, je tient à le préciser) alors MERCI MERCI MERCI de tout coeur!, J'espère que ce chapitre te fera plaisir.

0o0o0o0o0

- Bon alors il faut organiser un horaire pour les douches, Rory est bien évidemment la première puisque qu'elle doit prendre le bus tôt pour Chilton et Tess tu devrais être la deuxième parce que tu vas à l'école avant que je ne travaille, comme ça si on a un problème eh bien vous pourrez vous rendre en cours à l'heure. Expliqua Lorelai

- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire parce que de toute façon je préfère prendre ma douche de soir, déclara Tess

- C'est vrai??? Alors ça c'est génial parce que je ne savais pas trop quoi faire pour l'eau chaude, alors maintenant que ce problème oh combien crucial est réglé, il est temps d'aller au lit pour vous deux jeunes damoiselles parce que demain, Tess, c'est ton premier jour à Star Hollow High School!

0o0o0o0o0

- Alors, tu vois par là c'est les laboratoire de biologie et de sciences physique et par là se trouve la bibliothèque, tu aimes lire? Moi j'adore lire mais je préfère le sport, tu fais du sport? Moi j'adore le sport! Ah salut Rebecca, oui on se voit tout à l'heure! Bon alors je continu Par ici se trouve le gymnase pour les cours d'éducation, c'est aussi là que pratique la plupart des équipes sportives, je t'ai dit que j'aimais le sport??? Ah désolée la cloche vient de sonner je doit me rendre en cours, tu te retrouvera? Super on se voit plus tard! Chow chow!

Tess, qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'en placer une, regarda partir... Comment elle s'appelait? Ah oui! Lindsey! Le principal avait tenu à se que Lindsey l'aide à se repérer dans l'école mais Tess n'avait pas pigée les trois quarts de ce qu'elle avait pu raconter.

Est-ce qu'elle arrive à respirer quand elle parle? Pensa Tess

Tess regarda dans ses papiers le plan que le proviseur lui avait donné. Elle était tellement concentrée à chercher à quel local elle devait se rendre qu'elle ne porta pas attention à la personne qui venait en sens inverse. Le choc fut inévitable. Pendant que les papiers de Tess volaient dans tous les sens elle leva la tête pour s'excuser à la personne qu'elle avait percuté. Elle dut lever très haut la tête pour croiser le regard... Du garçon d'épicerie, Dean. Il se pencha et demanda:

-Est-ce que ça va? Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu!

Il lui tendit une main, une main fine avec de longs doits minces. Tess la prit et il l'aida à se relever.

- Ça va aller? Oh attend.

Il se pencha pour ramasser les papiers que Tess avait échappés puis les lui rendit.

- Tu es nouvelle je crois, je m'appelle Dean.

- Je sais... Bye!

Elle serra ses papiers contre elle et partit en courant, encore.

- Attend! Dit moi au moins ton nom! Ou comment tu connais le mien... Finit Dean plus pour lui même.

Mais d'où sortait cette fille?

0o0o0o0o0

- Hey Lane! S'exclama Dean en sortant du lycée pour la fin des cours.

- Salut Dean, répondit celle-ci.

- Tu as entendu parler de la nouvelle? Tu sais comment elle s'appelle?

- Pourquoi? Demanda Lane, amusée.

- Parce que... Ben, je l'ai vu ce matin et j'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander son nom et je suis curieux c'est tout, en plus elle s'avait déjà qui j'étais alors que je ne sais rien d'elle!

- C'est un peu normal qu'elle sache qui tu es... Elle s'appelle Tess, d'après ce que j'ai compris elle serait la cousine de... Lorelai et après un concours de circonstances elle serait déménagée de Hartford pour venir emménager chez Lorelai.

- Elle habite chez Rory?

- En effet, désolée je dois y aller, si ma mère me voit avec toi... Je veux dire tu es un garçons et elle va me tuer!

Dean salua Lane qui partit le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

- Tess... Murmura t'il.

0o0o0o0o0

- Alors comment ça se passe avec ta nouvelle colocataire? Demanda Luke en servant un café à Lorelai.

- C'est... Très bizarre. Je sais je suis méchante mais on étaient tellement habitué à notre train de vie moi et Rory que de voir une autre personne entrer dans cette bulle c'est... Mais bon Tess est une enfant géniale je dois l'avouer, je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à comprendre que ce soit ma tante qui soit sa mère.

- Elle était si horrible que ça?

- Elle était pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer, un jour j'apprendrais qu'elle a battue cette petite et je ne serais pas plus surprise que ça.

- Tu es sérieuse là? Demanda Rory inquiète.

- Malheureusement oui... Répondit Lorelai le regard triste.

- Ouaw, d'accord... Mais c'est vrai que Tess semble une bonne fille, et elle a de la chance, parce que maintenant elle t'a toi.

- Seriez vous devenu un grand sentimental Monsieur Danes?

- Autant que tu aimes le café décaféiné... Mais bon... Si parfois tu trouves que deux adolescentes c'est trop... Ma porte sera toujours ouverte pour te servir une tasse de café.

- Ouah... C'est tellement beau et gentil de ta part Luke... Vraiment je suis touchée... Tu es quasiment l'homme idéal... Tu veux m'épouser? Plaisanta Lorelai

- Tu es libre quand cette semaine? Oh, on parlera de notre mariage plus tard voila Tess.

- Ne me quitte pas Luke!!! Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre!!!

- Tu viens de le réaliser? Se moqua Rory.

- Bon bon ça va! Alors Tess cette première journée?

- Je suis la plus grande idiote de la terre!!!

- Comment ça?

- Le garçon, Dean, je lui ai rentré dedans ce matin et je me suis sauvée en courant comme une imbécile, il doit me croire complètement folle, ça fait deux fois que je me sauve de lui!

- Ne t'en fait pas j'ai fait la même chose et on est sorti ensemble quand même. Expliqua Rory

- Mouais... Répondit Tess à moitié rassurée

- Bon je suis désolée mais je dois vous quitter j'ai rendez-vous avec Jess.

- Ne rentre pas trop tard ma chérie.

- D'accord maman, à plus tard!

- Bon alors nous on s'en va. Annonça Lorelai, il faut que nous passions à l'épicerie.

- Je ne peux pas y aller!!!

- Oh si, avec un peu de chance Dean sera là et ce sera une très belle occasion de retrouver ton assurance face à lui.

Tess suivit Lorelai à contre coeur chez Doose, en espérant de tout coeur que Dean ne travaillerait pas mais malheureusement son voeu ne se réalisa pas, dès qu'elle sont entrées dans le magasin elles virent Dean qui dépassait de beaucoup le étagères. Lorelai prit Tess par le bras et alla vers Dean.

- Bonjour Dean

- Bonjour Lorelai, salut Tess Gilmore, dit il en regardant Tess un sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut... Je dois y aller!

Elle partit à grandes enjambés avant de revenir prendre Lorelai par le bras et l'amener avec elle vers la sortie sous le regard étonné de Dean et celui, toujours noir, de Taylor.

- J'ai rêvé où Taylor nous regardait bizarrement?

- J'ai failli lui voler le sirop de caramel de la dernière fois s'en m'en rendre compte mais de toute façon ce n'est pas grave parce que je remettrai plus les pieds dans ce magasin!!! J'en ai un peu assez de passer pour une folle furieuse!

0o0o0o0o0

Jess alla rejoindre Rory sur le banc sur la place publique et se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Rory tourna la tête.

- Pas de bisous, je suis en colère contre toi!

- Pourquoi? Je veux dire... Cette fois ci?

- Pour l'accueil glacial que tu as réservé à Tess hier, elle est dans une nouvelle ville où elle ne connaît personne et toi tu lui dit la bienvenue aussi chaleureusement qu'un iceberg alors qu'elle est très gentille et qu'elle ne mérite absolument pas ta mauvaise humeur, moi j'ai pas le choix, je suis ta copine, mais elle, elle n'a pas a enduré ça! Alors voila tu es privé de bisous!

- J'aurais droit à des bisous si je promet d'aller m'excuser et d'essayer de lui parler gentiment?

- Tu vas essayer vraiment fort?

- Je veux mes bisous alors oui.

- Juré juré?

- Juré.

- Alors ok!

Et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser tandis que Jess se dit qu'il fallait absolument remplir cette promesse sinon ça allait chauffer!

0o0o0o0o0

Dean sortit prendre sa pause et il vit Rory avec Jess sur le banc de la place publique. Il alla les rejoindre.

- Jess tu peux nous laisser cinq minutes, j'ai besoin de parler à Rory en privé.

- ... Ouais d'accord, répondit Jess à contre coeur.

- De quoi tu voulait me par...

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit sur moi? La coupa Dean.

- De quoi tu parles?

- De Tess!!! Ça fait trois fois qu'elle me fuit en courant et qu'elle ne peut pas me dire plus de quatre mots alors je veux savoir ce que tu lui as dit sur moi!

- Dean...

- Et ce n'est pas juste! Après tout c'est toi qui voulais sortir avec Jess! Moi je t'ai rien fait alors pourquoi tu me fais ça? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de si mal?

- DEAN!!!

- Quoi?

- Quand tu as commencé à me draguer c'étais quoi ma réaction???

Dean se mit à réfléchir puis commença à comprendre où Rory voulait en venir.

- Même si elle a les cheveux blonds et qu'elle vient de Hartford, n'oublie pas qu'elle est une Gilmore et qu'elle a donc des réactions de Gilmore! Je ne connais pas assez Tess pour savoir tous ce qui se passe dans sa tête mais tu dois lui plaire beaucoup si elle est incapable de réagir face à toi. C'est une fille timide, je crois encore plus que moi, alors elle n'arrive peut-être pas à trouver les mots pour te dire qu'elle te trouve craquant, encore moins devant toi.

- Tu crois que je lui plait?

- Ça me semble évident... Mais je peux me tromper.

- Ok... Cool... Euh excuse moi pour ce que je t'ai dit.

- Pas de problème c'est oublier.

- Merci, je dois y aller ma pause va se terminée.

- À la prochaine Dean!

- Bye!

Rory le regarda s'éloigner avant de pousser un soupir.

- Ah les amoureux!!!

0o0o0o0o0

Tess adorait marcher dans cette ville. Le soir tout était calme mais en même temps si vivant... Les lumières rendaient les rues absolument magnifiques. Tess marchait devant Chez Luke. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre et vit Jess qui nettoyait les tables. Il leva la tête et lui fit un signe de la tête avec, ce que Tess avait cru déceler, un demi sourire. Il y avait peu être de l'espoir pour lui après tout. Tess lui rendit son signe et continua son chemin quand elle vit Dean sortir de Chez Doose. Elle se retourna et allait faire le chemin inverse quand il l'interpella.

- Hey Tess!!! Attend!

Tess se figea un instant avant de se retourner lentement.

Ne fait pas l'idiote, surtout ne fait pas l'idiote!!! Pensa Tess

- Écoute, commença Dean, je voulais juste te dire que j'ai enfin su ton nom par d'autres personnes et que j'aimerais en apprendre plus sur toi mais j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui me le dises, et que tu me connais un peu mais je veux que tu saches que je baisse jamais les bras quand je veux quelque chose... Alors je ne baisserai pas les bras.

Il se pencha vers elle et murmura dans son oreille.

- Bienvenue à Star Hollow, Tess Gilmore.

Il lui fit un sourire puis il partit.

Tess se tenait là au milieu du trottoir... C'était normal qu'il fasse si chaud tout à coup?

À suivre...

Fini à 2:30 du mat!!! Ça n'a prit que 2 heures pour faire ce chapitre, les review me donne des ailes on dirait!!!

Alors si vous avez aimé... Ou pas c'est pas grave, reviewez!

Merci encore à Ash pour ta review, si tu veux recommencer pour me dire ton avis sur ce chapitre ne te gènes surtout pas!

Je suis désolée pour les fans des couples Rory/Jess et Lorelai/Luke qui ne sont sûrement pas très rassasiez par cette fic mais elle se concentre plus sur Tess et Dean. Par contre je vous promet que dans chaque chapitres il y aura au moins un moment réservé à chacun des 2 couples et je promet aussi de mettre Lorelai et Luke ensemble.

Sur ce à la prochaine, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!!!

Bizoux

Tess Anna


	3. La première vraie discussion

**Analyse d****'****une relation**

Genre: Romance, humour

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage de Gilmore girls ne m'appartient, même pas un tout petit bout de Dean :'(

Rating: G

Résumé: Lorelei à une bien drôle de surprises quand sa mère lui demande de prendre chez elle sa cousine, Tess, qui est une adolescente, avec Lorelai la déjanté et sexy, Rory, la brillante et belle et Tess la douce et mignonne, attention Star Hollow les Gilmore sont maintenant trois! Lorelai/Luke/, Rory/Jess et Dean/OFC

Spoilers: Jusqu'à la fin de saison 3

P .S . J'ai fait cette fic parce que j'avais un peu pitié de Dean dans la saison 3, le pauvre petit chou il a rompu avec Rory qui est maintenant avec Jess et en plus il se marie avec Lindsay, il ne mérite pas tous ses malheurs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 3:**

**La première vraie discussion**

0o0o0o0o0

Chez Luke

Les trois Gilmore étaient à une table entrain de manger, pour faire changement.

R- C'est vendredi aujourd'hui.

L- Merci de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

T- En quoi vendredi n'est pas un bon jour?

L- Parce que le vendredi est le jour où les Gilmore se rendent à l'abattoir.

R- Le vendredi soir nous dînons chez mes grands-parents et maman n'est pas super contente quand vient ce moment là.

T- On dîne chez tante Émilie et oncle Richard ce soir?

L- Malheureusement oui, tu viens de découvrir le plus mauvais, et le seul, mauvais coté de vivre chez les Gilmore... Mes parents.

T- Les rares fois où je les ai rencontrés ils avaient l'air gentils.

R- Et ils le sont, maman exagère beaucoup, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais eu une très belle relation avec ses parents.

T- Bienvenue au club.

L- Tess a raison Rory tu ne peux pas comprendre tu as une mère géniale!

R- Sauf que toi maman le trois quarts du temps tu te plains pour rien!

L- Onh!!! Moi???? Me plaindre pour rien? Jamais voyons!

R- Hier tu te plaignais que la jolie paire de chaussures était trop chère, ensuite tu t'es plaint que tu n'avais pas le temps d'aller l'essayer pour finalement te plaindre, après l'avoir achetée, qu'elle te faisait mal aux pieds.

L- Je déteste quand tu as raison!

R- Sur ce je dois y aller j'ai mon bus à prendre.

Rory alla embrasser Jess, salua les deux filles et partit.

T- Moi aussi je dois aller en cours, bye Lorelai!

L- Bye ma chérie.

J- Je t'accompagne lança Jess derrière le comptoir.

T- Ok Jess.

Il attrapa son blouson avant de faire un signe de la tête à Luke et de sortir en compagnie de Tess sous les yeux ébahis de Lorelai et de Luke.

Lu- Il vient de se passer ce que je crois qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Luke estomaqué.

L- On dirait que Jess a tenté une manoeuvre de socialisation... Wow... Je ne croyais jamais voir cela de mon vivant.

Lu- Moi non plus...

0o0o0o0o0

À l'extérieur sur le chemin de Star Hollow High

T- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça tu sais, je sais que Rory est ta copine mais tu n'as pas à te forcer de me parler si tu n'en a pas envie.

J- Je ne me force jamais à rien faire...

T- Ok

J- Alors euh... Est-ce que tu lis un peu?

T- Un peu oui, pas autant que Rory ça c'est sur mais bon j'aime bien, c'est relaxant.

J- Quel est ton livre préféré?

T- Le petit prince.

J- Pas trop mal je m'attendais à pire.

T- C'est très gentil! Et toi c'est lequel?

J- Je ne pourrais pas te le dire, j'en ai trop lus.

T- Les livres c'est vraiment ta passion?

J- Oui, je sais pas pourquoi mais il faut toujours que j'aie un livre sur moi. Et toi? Quelle est ta passion?

T- Les arts, je fais de la danse, et je dessine aussi.

J- Moi je n'ai aucun talent pour le dessin, une fois quand j'habitais à New York, j'ai fait du baby-sitting, une seule fois j'avais vraiment besoin d'argent, je gardais une petite fille de 6 ans, elle dessinait et elle m'a demandé de lui dessiner un chien, pour ne pas l'entendre me le demander pendant des heures je l'ai fais, elle s'est mise à pleurer parce que je lui avais dessiner un monstre selon elle et pourtant je m'étais appliqué c'est dire.

T- Tu as fait pleurer une fillette à cause d'un dessin? Tu es si mauvais que ça?

J- Oh que oui!

T- Tient toi en aux livres, c'est plus sure!

J- Au moins quand je lis je ne fais de mal à personne!

Les deux éclatèrent de rire en entrant dans le bâtiment.

0o0o0o0o0

Dean vit Tess sortir de chez Luke... Avec Jess. Il était vraiment partout celui là! Dean les regarda un peu, ils avaient l'air en grande conversation, étonnant venant de Jess. Ils se mirent à rire avant d'entrer dans l'école. Dean se renfrogna et entra à leur suite dans le hall d'entrée en affichant un air maussade.

0o0o0o0o0

Cours de physique

Quand Tess était entré dans sa première classe de physique, Dean avait espéré que le professeur allait la mettre en binôme avec lui mais il avait oublié que Jess n'avait pas de binôme puisque que personne ne pouvait le supporter et que c'était réciproque. Ça faisait donc une heure qu'il était là à tenter de faire son expérience tandis qu'à la table d'à coté Tess et Jess (ça sonne bizarre) riait, parlait musique, livres et cinéma. Dean était tellement peu concentré sur son travail qu'il approcha sa main un peu trop près du brûleur.

D- Aouch! Cria Dean en portant sa main à son torse.

Tess se retourna et vit que Dean s'était blessé.

T- Dean ça va? Tu t'es fait mal? Laisse moi voir.

J- Tu devrais faire attention Forester, le feu ça brûle ta maman ne t'as jamais appris ça? Se moqua Jess.

Tess lui donna une claque sur l'épaule suivit de près par un regard noir.

T- C'est pas joli tout ça tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

D- Ok...

Dean fit un petit sourire à Tess et partit.

T- C'était vraiment nécessaire de te moquer de lui?

J- Il ne m'aime pas et c'est tout à fait réciproque!

T- Ah les garçons!

0o0o0o0o0

Chez Luke

Tess était assise au comptoir et discutait avec Jess quand Rory entra. Elle fut d'abord surprise de voir Jess discuter avec Tess. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir.

R- Alors vous deux ça va? Dit elle avant d'embrasser Jess.

J- Oui on parlait de musique Tess et moi.

R- Vous... Parliez?

T- Oui, apparemment sous l'air faussement dur à cuire que Jess se donne il y a quelqu'un de sympa.

R- Sympa? Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon petit ami?

J- Ah ah! Je me tords de rire!

T- Bon je vais vous laisser. J'ai eu gym aujourd'hui et j'ai besoin de prendre une douche avant d'aller chez tante Émilie et oncle Richard.

R- Ok à tout à l'heure!

Une fois Tess partie Rory se tourna vers son copain.

R- Alors mme ça tu as été capable d'avoir une vraie conversation avec quelqu'un Je veux dire une cinération avec des mots??? Et des mots... Gentils?

J- Je passe pour quoi dans cette ville? Un ogre? Un ermite qui va vous assassiner si vous avez le malheur de lui dire bonjour?

R- Mais non, c'est juste que nous ne sommes pas habitué à te voir socialiser avec quelqu'un.

J- Et je te rappelle qu'en plus c'est toi qui m'as demandé d'être gentil avec elle.

R- En effet et je suis super contente que tu t'entendes bien avec elle.

J- J'avoue avoir été le premier surpris... Mais je ne sais pas... Elle est facile d'approche, parler avec elle vient naturellement. Et en plus on est deux adolescent qui se sont fait foutre à la porte par leur mère et qui ont été obligé de déménager dans une nouvelle ville pour aller vivre chez un parent qu'on connaît à peine, ça rapproche!

R- C'est vrai je n'avais pas pensé à ça...

J- Pas besoin d'avoir ce regard... Ce n'est pas trop mal ici, après tout je t'ai toi et maintenant j'ai... J'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais j'ai une amie on dirait bien, en tout cas c'est quelqu'un de pas trop con dans cette ville de dingues alors!

R- Définition de ami: quelqu'un de pas trop con. Wow. C'est touchant.

J- Hey donnez moi une pause! Déjà que j'ai supporter quelqu'un plus que 15 minutes ne m'en demandez pas trop à la fois!

R- Tu as raison tu as fais un bel effort!

Elle l'embrassa pour appuyer ses dires.

R- Bon je dois y aller, je vais chez mes grands-parents ce soir.

J- On se voit après?

R- D'accord, si on a de la chance on pourra peut-être arriver à temps pour la dernière représentation au cinéma.

J- Ok alors vient ici quand tu reviendras.

R- Ok, bye je t'aime!

J- Moi aussi.

Une fois Rory partie Jess lava le comptoir et remarqua une feuille de papier et l'ouvrit pour découvrir un dessin de lui même adosser à un arbre entrain de lire un livre. Au bas était marqué: Jess qui est au calme... Parce que le monde entier lui fout la paix. Jess sourit, si il aurait cru que Star Hollow allait lui amener une amie!

0o0o0o0o0

Sur le chemin pour Hartford

L- Attend attend... Tu dis que Jess t'as parlé... Avec de vrais mots??? S'exclama Lorelai.

T- Pourquoi ça étonne tout le monde?

L- Parce que Jess n'est pas le genre de garçon qui approche facilement les gens... Mais tu es tellement adorable comment pourrait-on ne pas t'aimer? Au fait parlant de rapprochement... Comment ça va avec Dean?

T- Il n'y a pas vraiment eu de changement, je suis dans sa classe de physique.

L- Tu aurais pu demander d'être en binôme avec lui.

T- Jess n'avait pas de binôme et comme il faisait de beaux efforts pour être gentil je n'ai pas voulu qu'il croit que je lui tournais le dos.

L- Hum vrai... Mais tu pourrais aller lui parler...

T- Et de quoi veux-tu que je lui parle? Je ne le connais même pas!

L- Mais c'est un excellent prétexte justement! Apprendre à le connaître... Au restaurant par exemple...

T- Je serais incapable de lui demander de sortir!

L- Mais pourquoi pas? Après tout il a clairement fait comprendre que tu lui plaisais.

T- Et qui te dis qu'il n'a pas changé d'avis? Que maintenant qu'il ma parlé il me trouve totalement ininterressante?

L- Si Jess te trouve assez intéressante pour te parler alors tu intéresseras n'importe qui!

0o0o0o0o0

L- Ahhhhh! Sentez vous le doux vent de liberté? Dit joyeusement Lorelai

R- Tu exagères encore maman! Ce n'étais pas si terrible, n'est ce pas Tess?

T- Pas du tout terrible!

L- C'est ça ligué vous toutes les deux contre moi!

R- Sur ce mélodrame ma foi très touchant j'ai mon petit ami à aller voir, à tout à l'heure!

L- Moi aussi je vais aller chez Luke j'ai grand besoin d'un café et toi Tess tu as aussi quelque chose à faire... Regarde qui vient tout juste de sortir de chez Doose's?

T- Je ne peux pas... Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai un devoir à faire!

L- Ma chérie nous sommes vendredi. Tu as tout le week-end pour faire tes devoirs alors maintenant tu vas voir Dean et tu vas passer un bon moment en sa présence. Tu es jeune, tu es mignonne, tu es gentille et tu es intelligente, tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour lui plaire alors fonce!

Tess prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers Dean. Lorelai elle entra chez Luke pour un café.

0o0o0o0o0

Chez Luke

Lu- Alors comment ça se passe avec Tess?

L- Mieux que je ne le croyais en fait, elle est vraiment super.

Lu- Ouais Jess aussi à l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, en espérant qu'elle aura une bonne influence sur lui.

L- Et qu'il n'aura pas une mauvaise influence sur elle...

Lu- Aussi...

Lorelai regarda Luke, elle se rappella ses propres conseils qu'elle venait tout juste de donner à Tess.

L- Ça fait des années que je te connais et pourtant je ne connais pratiquement rien de toi, c'est tellement étrange... Alors je propose qu'on rectifie la situation, si on allait dîner tous les deux?

Luke parut surpris, puis avec un sourire légèrement gèné il répondit.

Lu- Avec plaisir.

L- Passes me prendre demain vers 7 heures.

Lu- J'y serai.

L- À demain alors bonne nuit.

Lu- Bonne nuit, Lorelai.

0o0o0o0o0

T- Salut Dean, alors comment va ta main?

D- Je vais survivre, j'ai vu pire.

T- Tant mieux.

D- J'ai vu que tu étais avec Jess ce matin, il est gentil avec toi j'espère?

T- Ah oui très, ça étonne tout le monde mais oui, il est gentil.

D- Fait juste attention, je ne voudrais pas qu'il te fasse souffrir avec une autre de ses conneries.

T- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, j'en ai pas l'air mais je sais encaisser.

D- Je trouve ça difficile de ne pas porter attention à toi... Viens.

Il lui prit la main et l'amena au gazebo.

D- Tu ne t'es pas encore enfuie, il y a du progrès.

T- Je n'ai pas envie de m'enfuir... Je suis toujours un peu nerveuse mais... Je suis bien avec toi.

D- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux espérer un rendez-vous disons demain?

Tess rougit mais répondit.

T- Passes me prendre à 7 heures.

D- Entendu, tu es mignonne quand tu rougis... Viens je te ramènes.

0o0o0o0o0

Lorelai sortit de chez Luke à temps pour voir Dean et Tess se lever du banc du gazebo, se prendre la main et marcher vers sa maison. Elle allait attendre un peu avant de rentrer, juste un tout petit peu par contre, juste assez de temps pour laisser Tess un peu seul avec Dean et à elle de penser à son rendez-vous de demain avec Luke.

À suivre...

Alors si vous avez aimé... Ou pas c'est pas grave, reviewez!

Ne vous en faites pas Tess et Jess auront une relation strictement amicale, Jess est fou de Rory et Tess ne s'intéresse absolument pas à Jess, du moins pas comme ça.

Le prochain chapitre d'ici deux semaines je dirais!

Bizoux

Tess


End file.
